


High Noon

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's imagination gets the better of her sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Noon

It felt a bit like a show down, a stand off, and part of her would've felt better with a zat gun and walking ten paces, rather than discussing her sexuality with Janet in the woman's little office. It felt a little claustrophobic today, when it never had before, but then, the tension was taking up a lot of room.

"You've been giving me these looks for months Sam. I just want to know if we're friends or if you want more," Janet said, hands on her hips, pushing the white coat back and her chest out, her breasts straining against the blue shirt. Sam took a breath, felt her face burn up a little more. "So?"

All she had wanted was to see how Cassandra was. The girl had just moved in with the doctor and and Sam was keen to keep in close contact with the girl. It meant even more contact with Janet, which Sam wasn't against, quite the opposite, but it turned out she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

Now it was high noon in the infirmary. Without the zats and the tight bodices, which was a shame.

"Answer me."

"It's just, I-" she paused. Ten paces, about face, fire, "I've never been attracted to a woman before. Not like this."

There. She'd said it, it was out there.

She dipped her head down, unable to look at Janet or see her reaction to her words. This kind of attraction had never really been something she had been good with. Forces, physics, that she could handle.

"But you are attracted to me?" Janet asked. Sam nodded, still looking at the floor. Janet reached out and gently tipped Sam's head up with her index finger, a little pressure on her chin, and smiled. Sam's face was bright red, her hands shaking a touch. Janet took one in her own and held it tightly.

"Do you want to have dinner?"

Sam, felt like she had been shot. High noon and she was on her back in the dust, a bullet in her heart, surrounded by cowboys and a guy measuring her up for a coffin.

Sometimes her imagination really got the better of her.

"Um sure, yeah."

"This nervous side of you is new to me," Janet said with a laugh. "It's cute."

"Believe me, this is all new to me."

"It's really not that different honey."

She took a step forward and kissed Sam gently on the lips, only deepening the kiss at the blonde's push and when they pulled away after a minute she smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"See? Not that different at all."

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong Janet," Sam said, "that was very different."

She kissed her again, daring to pull Janet closer, it didn't matter if she was already dead in the western running in her imagination. "Very different," she muttered, "much better."

"Wait 'til you get to third base," Janet said with a grin.


End file.
